Sheldon Swifties XXV Dr Cooper and Mr L'Chaim
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Sheldon Swifties XXV: "Dr. Cooper and Mr. L'Chaim…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: All is Chuck's…

"Aw, Amy…" Penny sighs… "It's Sheldon…What are you gonna do?..."

"For the last month I've hinted I'd like us to go somewhere, even in Pasadena for Christmas Eve…Though preferably my Granma's farm in Maine, combining a nice long potential train ride…With sleeper option…" arch smile…

"You wicked, wicked girl…" Penny, grins…

"Oh…It'd be wonderful…Snow, the farm I practically grew up on, and trains…But he won't even acknowledge that it would be nice to be together Christmas Eve…Penny, I know Sheldon and I share many traits but I can't fathom his refusal to let me come closer…I thought when he took my hand at Howard's launch and then agreed to take care of me when I was sick…"

"Oooh…So you got 'Soft Kitty''d, huh?..."

"No need to remind me he did you first…But I did get chest rubs and…" shudder of guilty pleasure… "…a really wonderful…"

Penny, hand up… "Lets not go there, sweetie…I don't need to hear again women set back five generations…"

"Really?...So you've never let Leonard…Go all the way with you?..." arch look…

"Please…We've gone round the galaxy and back…But no, I haven't let him…Do that…"

"Well, then…Don't knock it till you've tried it, sister…After all I…"

"Please don't say you 'asked for it'…" Shudder…

"Experienced a bliss beyond imagination was what I meant to say…" smile… "But I wouldn't have allowed if I'd thought he meant to hurt me, Penny…Give me some credit as an independent and confident modern woman…Who doesn't mind a little fanny smackin' done with affection…"

"Amy…"

"Sorry…But did sense he…"

"Amy!..."

"Bestie?...For someone so sexually frank on the surface, you're surprisingly inhibited…Tell me, have you detected any signs of sexual frustration in Leonard?..."

Hand to head… "Amy, I really don't want to discuss Leonard's and my sex life…I'm here to help you feel better about Sheldon acting like Sheldon…"

"Yeah…" sigh… "What am I going to do with him, Penny?...I love him so much but I can't seem to get through to him…Or, more likely, he's afraid to let me…I know he fears intimacy will be followed by loss…"

"Really?..."

"Oh, yes…Like me, for Sheldon, most emotional bonding tends to end in rejection or loss and sorrow…His grandfather, his father…My father…His few school friends…My lack thereof…But unlike him, I'm willing to risk the loss…"

"You know, I think you've put your finger on it, Amy…He is afraid…" chuckle… "You know, it's funny with these guys…Howard puts on the lothario act and can't drop it fast enough when he meets a woman he can trust…Raj is so scared of women he can't talk to them…And Leonard…'ll…Do…Anything…To…Get…Me…" sob.. "To …" sobbing openly…

"Bestie, it's all right…" Amy patted her… "Lets remember this is about me for once…Suck it up and we'll deal with you, your fears of sacrificing your dreams, and Mr. Affection-Starved, Emotionally Desperate later…"

"Ok…Thanks…" wipe of eyes…Renewed chuckle as thought occurs…

"You know it's kinda cute…You know how Raj opens up with a little alcohol or anything supposed to be alcohol…I mean before he crosses the line and turns into an arrogant, swinish multimillionaire playboy…"

"Indeed…But a fairly typical reaction…"

"Well, when Sheldon got a little drunk one time…With help from me…" grin… "He actually told Leonard he loved him…And got all Mr. Sociable, playing on the piano…And that time he flipped out at the awards ceremony and started telling jokes…I mean until he started taking his clothes off, he was actually a hoot…"

Hmmn…Amy pondered…

Christmas Eve…

The California Zephyr to Chicago…Sleeper car…

"Wooooo…Wooooo…!" Sheldon, calling out the train window into the darkness of the passing Great Plains… "Meeeerrry…Christmas, cornfields…Hello, farmers!...Hello, you old wonderful broken-down Building and Loan, you…Amy?...Where's Potter's office…I got go wish him a Merrrrrrieee Christmas…"

"We'll find him later…On TV perhaps…More strawberry Quik, sweetheart?..."

"With that special kick?...Oh, yeah!...Oh…Amy…Darling Amy…Sweetest Amy…My lil' Amy…" hug…Happy if bleary look, taking glass… "Best thing that ever happened to me…I love you so much…"

Given he doesn't drive…Works for me…She thought…Nuzzling close…


End file.
